Kosaka Honoka
A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and founder of µ's. She is always smiling, and her redeeming feature is her energy. She acts on impulse and always runs head-first into things once she's made up her mind. Any and all problems are overcome with her inherent optimism, making her the engine and driving force behind µ's. * Japanese Name: 高坂 穂乃果 * Age: 16 * Birthday: August 3 (Leo) * Blood Type: O * Hobbies: Swimming and Collecting Stickers * Height: 157cm * Three Sizes: B78 / W58 / H82 * Favorite Food: Strawberries * Least Favorite Food: Bell peppers * Main Attribute: Smile * CV:Nitta Emi Side Stories = Quotes = Home Screen 穂乃果も結構、運がいいんだよ？…でも、希ちゃんには負けるかも。 I have pretty good luck you know. ...Well, maybe worse than Nozomi-chan's. 穂乃果の家はおまんじゅうやさんなんだ♪遊びに来てね？ My family runs a manjuu store. ♪ Come visit us sometime, okay? こ、ここだけの話……穂乃果はピーマンが苦手です…… Th-This is just between us... but I don't like bell peppers... さ、元気出していってみよう！ All right, let's go and give it our all! ふわぁ～あ…やっぱり春は眠くなるよね～。 (Spring only) Fuwa~ Spring sure makes me sleepy~ 暑くて練習するのが大変だね～。 (Summer only) Practicing is a lot harder when it's this hot~ 食べ物がおいしい季節だね～。 (Fall only) It's the season when food tastes the best~ 最近寒いけど、ちゃんとあったかくしてる？ (Winter only) It's been pretty cold lately. Have you been keeping warm? よーし、穂乃果と一緒に歌おうよ！ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Sing together with me! おつかれさまっ！今日もいっぱい頑張ったねー！！ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good job! We worked hard today too, didn't we!? おはよ～！今日も一緒にがんばろうねっ！！ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Morning~! Let's do our best today too! 調子はどうかな？無理しないでね (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) How are you feeling. Don't push yourself, okay? お疲れ？穂乃果がマッサージしてあげよっか？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) Good work. Do you want me to give you a massage? 今日も楽しかったねー！おやすみー！！ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Today was another fun-filled day! Good night! この衣装、すっごく動きやすいんだよー (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #28 only) '' This outfit is really easy to move in. 穂乃果のハートをみんなにお届け♪ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #37; R #298; transformed R #334; transformed R #494; R #610; transformed R #679; high kizuna SR #349; high kizuna SR #444; SR #445; high kizuna SR #619; SR #710; high kizuna SR #735; high kizuna UR #492 only) '' I'll make sure my heart reaches everyone! ♪ さあ！どんどん進むよー！ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #46; transformed R #284; transformed R #430; transformed R #569; R #592; SR #226; SR #235; SR #349; SR #444; high kizuna SR #445; high kizuna SR #516; SR #619; high kizuna SR #710; SR #735; UR #159; UR #347; UR #492 only) '' Okay, let's keep on going! 穂乃果の笑顔、色んな人に届けられるかな？ ''(Untransformed SR #55; SR #108; SR #109; low kizuna UR #65; UR #137; high kizuna UR #347 only) I wonder if my smile will reach lots of different people. この服すっごいアイドルっぽい！ってスクールアイドルなんだけど… (Transformed SR #55 only) *placeholder* スクールアイドルとしてずいぶん成長できた気がする…あなたのおかげだね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #55; high kizuna SR #108; high kizuna SR #109; high kizuna SR #226; high kizuna SR #235; SR #516; high kizuna UR #65; high kizuna UR #137; high kizuna UR #159 only) I feel like I've gotten a lot better as a school idol... It's all thanks to you! ♪ 沢山練習して、立派なスクールアイドルになりたいな♪ (Untransformed SR #71 only) I want to practice a ton and become the best school idol there is! ♪ 穂乃果隊員！出動です！ (Transformed SR #71 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果にも消せない気持ち、知ってる？……やっぱり恥ずかしいからやめ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #71 only) *placeholder* ほら、穂乃果のパジャマー、どう？どう？ (Untransformed SR #107 only) What do you think of my pajamas? がおー！たべちゃうぞ～！？ (Transformed SR #107 only) *placeholder* ほーら、ぬいぐるみみたいでしょー？枕もとに置いて欲しいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #107 only) Look, I'm like a stuffed animal, aren't I? I'd love to be placed by your pillow. ♪ おおっ！？アイス食べたら、当たっちゃったみたい！もう１本はあなたにあげるね♪ (Untransformed SR #122 only) *placeholder* う～ん、この水着ちょっとちっちゃい気がするよ～ (Transformed SR #122 only) *placeholder* ええっ、胸が大きくなる方法が分かっちゃったの！？聞きたいような、聞きたくないような…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #122 only) *placeholder* 今日ってもしかして暑い？うちわ持ってくればよかったかも～っ (Untransformed SR #141 only) *placeholder* 夏大好き穂乃果だよ♪一緒に夏を満喫しようっ！ (Transformed SR #141 only) *placeholder* お祭りの後に飲むラムネっておいしいな～！穂乃果が飲んだのでよかったら、あなたも飲む？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #141 only) *placeholder* うむむ……　もっとお母さんにお料理習っておけばよかったかも～っ (Untransformed SR #176 only) *placeholder* 一緒にお料理、楽しいな♪なんだかラブが育まれてるって感じ？ (Transformed SR #176 only) Cooking together is fun. ♪ It kinda feels like we're nurturing our love. カレー、とっても美味しくできたね♪穂乃果が食べさせてあげるよ。はい、あーんっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #176 only) The curry came out really well! ♪ I'll feed you, okay? Here, open wide! ふかしたてのおまんじゅうって、ハフハフってして熱いけど、おいしいからオススメだよ～ (Untransformed SR #189 only) Freshly steamed manjuu are hot, but they're delicious so I recommend them~ あなたのためだけの特別なおまんじゅう作っちゃおうかな♪ (Transformed SR #189 only) I'll make some special manjuu just for you. ♪ あなたが来てくれるなら、毎日穂むらのお手伝いしちゃおっかな……なんて。えへへ (High kizuna, transformed SR #189 only) If you came every day, maybe you could help us out at Homura... Ehehe. うう、寒いね～　もうちょっとあなたの近くにいってもいいかな？ (Untransformed SR #200 only) *placeholder* クリスマスプレゼント、穂乃果はあなたとお揃いがいいな～っ (Transformed SR #200 only) *placeholder* あれ……雪が降ってきたみたい。とってもロマンチックだね。ここから離れたくないな……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #200 only) *placeholder* まだ寒いの～！？　穂乃果、もう寝ちゃおっかな。春が来たら教えてね…… (Untransformed SR #245 only) *placeholder* あなた専用のチョコレート、選ぶのに3時間くらいかかっちゃった。あはは…… (Transformed SR #245 only) *placeholder* あなたと半分こって嬉しいかも！だからこれからも穂乃果とたくさん半分こしようね～♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #245 only) *placeholder* 外が暖かくなってきたね！　今日は外で一緒にパンを食べようっ！ (Untransformed SR #261 only) *placeholder* 今週も一緒に出かけられるよね？　毎週あなたとお出かけなんて最高だな……♪ (Transformed SR #261 only) *placeholder* お弁当、作ってきたよ！　はい、あーんっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #261 only) *placeholder* 甘い物～　甘い物はどこだ～ (Untransformed SR #276 only) *placeholder* 今日はココアが飲みたい気持ちだから、今から一緒に飲みに行こうよ～♪ (Transformed SR #276 only) *placeholder* ずっとあなたのこと……考えてた。この気持ち、どうやって伝えたらいいのかな (High kizuna, transformed SR #276 only) *placeholder* 今日はお出かけめんどくさいよ～ずっとおうちでゴロゴロしてたい…… (Untransformed SR #319 only) *placeholder* 今日はブランコこぎまくるんだ！　風をいっぱい感じられて、最高だよ♪ (Transformed SR #319 only) *placeholder* トロトロのチーズだよ♪こぼれないように～、おっきく口を開けて、いっただっきまーす♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #319 only) *placeholder* 連休はどこかお出かけした？　穂乃果も呼んでくれたらよかったのに～っ (Untransformed SR #324 only) Did you go anywhere over the holidays? You should've invited me~ ハイキングって楽しいなあ♪　あとで食べるおやつとお弁当のことを考えると、もっと楽しい♪ (Transformed SR #324 only) Hiking is so much fun. ♪ But I'm having even more fun thinking about the snacks and lunch we'll get to eat later. ♪ もっと先まで歩こうよ。手は……ほどかないでね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #324 only) Let's walk for a little longer. Don't... let go of my hand, okay? もうすぐプールに入れるかな～？　泳ぐと気分がすっきりするよね (Untransformed SR #354 only) *placeholder* 人魚姫ってどんな食事をしてるのかな～？穂乃果が好きなパンも気に入ってくれるかな？ (Transformed SR #354 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果が人魚になったら、会いに来てくれる？2人で一緒に歌いたいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #354 only) *placeholder* うーむ……　海未ちゃんが単語帳作ってくれたけど、めくる気すら起きないよ…… (Untransformed SR #374 only) *placeholder* ニーハオ♪　外国語のことなら、なんでも穂乃果に聞いてね！ (Transformed SR #374 only) Ni hao! ♪ Ask me anything about foreign languages, okay? あなたが穂乃果のそばにいてくれるのが普通になってるけど、ありがとうの気持ちは忘れてないよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #374 only) *placeholder* うふふ……今年ははっぴを新調しちゃった♪　見て見て～っ (Untransformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* まだ来てないのかなあ……？　先に焼きそば買いに行っちゃおうっと (Transformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* みんなと一緒に遊ぶのはもちろんすっごく楽しいけど、あなたと二人だけで遊ぶのも好きだなあ (High kizuna, transformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* 穂むらの店番、いつもはあんまり気が進まないけど…今日はがんばっちゃおーっと (Untransformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果は穂乃果らしくしてたいな。あなたには嘘つきたくないもんね (Transformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* 今度は穂むらじゃなくて、穂乃果と一緒にパン屋さんに行こうよ！　お願い、ご主人様～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* えへへ……遊園地が楽しみで、今朝は早起きしちゃった！ (Untransformed SR #422 only) *placeholder* ハロウィンの時期は、遊園地が2倍楽しめちゃうね。ラッキーかも！ (Transformed SR #422 only) During Halloween, the amusement park seems to be twice as fun. Lucky me! 二人で手をつないだら、踊るのがもっともっと楽しくなっちゃうね……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #422 only) *placeholder* 夜になったら、夜空の星を眺めてみようかなって思うんだけど、つい忘れて寝ちゃうんだよねー (Untransformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 絵本、絵本……　最近はこどもじゃなくても楽しめる絵本が多いから嬉しいな♪ (Transformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 他のみんなはどんな衣装なのかな……♪星座っぽいポーズで写真撮りたいっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 今年の抱負？　うーん。寝坊をなくす……は無理かもだから、寝坊を少し減らすことにする！ (Untransformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* うーん♪お雑煮美味しいなあ！雪穂～、お雑煮おかわりちょうだいっ！ (Transformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* そうだ、後でうちに遊びにおいでよ！　一緒にお雑煮食べよう♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* 一月が一番寒そうな感じがするけど、二月の方が寒いよね…… (Untransformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* くんくん……　これは手作りチョコ大成功の匂い……！ (Transformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* もっと食べたい？　いいよ！　はい、あーん♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* 節分かあ！　鬼退治に腕がなる～っ (Untransformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* 誰が節分の鬼になるのかな～？？ (Transformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* 一緒に逃げよう！　手を握って二人で猛ダッシュだよっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* まだ寒い日が続くけど、おひさまの光はだいぶ暖かくなってきた気がする♪ (Untransformed SR #553 only) *placeholder* 手作りのプレゼントってすごく嬉しいなあ……♪　うふふ……つい思い出し笑いしちゃうっ (Transformed SR #553 only) *placeholder* ことりちゃんと海未ちゃんは、穂乃果にとって家族みたいっていうか……すごく大切な人なんだ (High kizuna, transformed SR #553 only) Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are like my family... They're really precious to me. 今、ことりちゃんが海未ちゃんの髪をセットしてあげてるんだよ。かわいくてとってもいい感じ♪ (Untransformed SR #561 only) *placeholder* すももとももはもものうち！　……あ、あれ？何か違うかな？？ (Transformed SR #561 only) *placeholder* 漢字難しいよ～　今から二人でノートとえんぴつ持って、海未ちゃんに教わりに行こう！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #561 only) Kanji is hard~ Let's bring our notebooks and pencils and have Umi-chan teach us! 希ちゃんって催眠術出来るの？　へえ、すごいなあ……ぐぅ…… (Untransformed SR #604 only) Nozomi-chan can perform hypnosis? Wow, that's amazing... Zzz... 希ちゃんに催眠術を教わったんだ！これでマジックショーも大成功間違いなし！ (Transformed SR #604 only) Nozomi-chan taught me hypnosis! With this, there's no way my magic show won't be a success! な、なんか今日の穂乃果って変だよね？あなたの顔見ると恥ずかしくなっちゃう……なんでだろう (High kizuna, transformed SR #604 only) Wh-Why am I so weird today? When I see your face I get all embarrassed... I wonder why... 雪穂、一緒にお団子作ろうっ！違うよ、おやつじゃなくてもっと大事なお団子なんだってば～っ (Untransformed SR #636 only) *placeholder* おおっ、これが伝説のきびだんご……！くーっ、テンションあがる～っ！ (Transformed SR #636 only) *placeholder* はっ……　みんなをお供にする前にきびだんごを食べ終わってしまった……！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #636 only) *placeholder* 私たちの歌を聴きたいって言ってもらえたら…こんなに幸せなことはないよねっ♪ (Untransformed SR #639 only) *placeholder* 海の家に来てるんだよ！　海未ちゃんの家じゃなくて、海にある海の家♪ (Transformed SR #639 only) *placeholder* 海に来たら、何でも思い出になっちゃうみたい。二人で並んでごはん食べてるだけでも幸せだな～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #639 only) *placeholder* 授業の時間割がぜーんぶプールになったら、毎日楽しく授業受けられるのになーっ (Untransformed SR #663 only) *placeholder* 日焼け止めって塗らなくちゃダメなの？ことりちゃん、穂乃果の分まで塗っといてよ～ (Transformed SR #663 only) *placeholder* 放課後、どこにお出かけするか決めよう！穂乃果はあなたとならどこでもいいけどね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #663 only) *placeholder* 水遊びはそろそろおしまいかなあ？　そしたら、今度は遊園地に行こうね♪ (Untransformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* おおっ……これは忍者にはかかせない布だっ！　く～っ、早く使ってみたいっ (Transformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* へ、変だな……　なんだかあなたのことを意識しちゃうみたい (High kizuna, transformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* 今日は美術館でイベント！　普段はあんまり行かない場所なんだよねー (Untransformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* 昔の貴族の人って、みんなこういう格好をしていたんだよね！　すごい綺麗な時代だったんだね (Transformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* お菓子のことなら穂乃果にお任せ。え、洋菓子？　それはちょっと専門外かなあ (High kizuna, transformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* どうやったらファンのみんなが喜んでくれるかなあ？ (UR #79 only, all states) How can I make all of our fans happy? うー、もう！穂乃果ったらドジ…… (Untransformed UR #79 only) *placeholder* いえーい、みんな盛り上がってるー！？ (Transformed UR #79 only) *placeholder* あなたがいれば何でもできそう！穂乃果、羽ばたきます♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #79 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果、身体動かすの大好きなんだ～♪今日も頑張っちゃお！ (Untransformed UR #165 only) *placeholder* 一緒にパン食い競走に出ようよ！穂乃果ね、優勝狙えそうな気がするんだ♪ (Transformed UR #165 only) *placeholder* ２人で手をつないで出来るストレッチもあるんだよ！ちょっと恥ずかしいけど、やってみようよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #165 only) *placeholder* 今年の抱負？えっと……あんまり転ばないこと、かな？ (Untransformed UR #222 only) *placeholder* 晴れ着って、キレイでかっこいい！大切な日に着るのにピッタリだよね～ (Transformed UR #222 only) *placeholder* えへへ……　あなたとの運勢、やっぱり大吉みたい♪うれしいな！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #222 only) *placeholder* 普段からドレスを着る機会があるのは、真姫ちゃんだけだよね～ (Untransformed UR #346 only) *placeholder* ドレスを着てステージで踊るのはどうかな？　……わ、わわっ、裾踏んじゃった～っ (Transformed UR #346 only) *placeholder* あなたが喜んでくれて……穂乃果も嬉しいな。えへへ……着てよかった♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #346 only) *placeholder* 雪が降ると嬉しいけど、大雪だと困るから……ほどほどに雪が降りますように！ (Untransformed UR #483 only) *placeholder* スキー旅行、初日から滑りまくりなんだ楽しいけど、もう身体が限界かも…… (Transformed UR #483 only) *placeholder* この旅館、ゲームコーナーが入ってるんだって！　次はゲーム対決しよう♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #483 only) *placeholder* ゲームセンター！ゲームセンターに行きたいっ！にこちゃん、一緒に行こう！ (Untransformed UR #600 only) *placeholder* にこちゃーん！　このぬいぐるみ取れないよ～、助けてよ～っ！ (Transformed UR #600 only) *placeholder* ゲームが上手い人って尊敬しちゃう！　あなたがゲームやってるところも見たいなあ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #600 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に来たの！　ワンちゃんたちと、いっぱい遊ぶんだあ♪ (Untransformed UR #708 only) *placeholder* わあ、穂乃果がワンちゃんになっちゃった♪　ねえ、よしよしーってして欲しいな♪ (Transformed UR #708 only) *placeholder* μ'sを動物にたとえると、みんな何になるのかな？穂乃果はやっぱり、ワンちゃんがいいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #708 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character 穂乃果がサポートしちゃうよー。 I'll be sure to support you. きゃ～くすぐったいよ～！ Kyaa~ That tickles! え？なになに？？ Huh? What? What? 何かあった？ What happened? もう！それ以上やると、穂乃果怒っちゃうよ。 Geez! If you don't stop, I'll get angry. わっ！どうしたの？ Wah! What's wrong? え、ちょっとやだ、なに触ってるのっ？！ Huh? Stop it! Where are you touching!? 呼んだ呼んだ？ Did you call for me? ダメダメダメー！ここじゃダメー！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) No, no, no! Not here! ちょ、ちょっとだけだよ…？ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) J-Just for a little bit, okay? そんなことされたら照れちゃうよー (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) I'll get embarrassed if you do that. Other Screens どんなお話があるんだろう？ (Story screen) What stories are there? 部員のみんなの調子はどう？ (Club members screen) How's everyone in the club doing? LPがない時はラブカストーンで回復できるんだって。 (Shop screen) Loveca stones can replenish your LP when you're out. お友達はどうしてるかな？ (Friends screen) I wonder how your friends are doing. Event-Triggered プレゼントがあるって！わーい！なんだろ～？！ (When there are available presents) There are presents! Yay! I wonder what they are~ おぉっ？まだ練習できるみたいだよ！頑張るしかないね～！ (When a lesson is possible) Oh? It looks like you can still practice! Don't give up~ なんか特別練習ができそうだよ！ (When a special lesson is possible) It seems like you can do a special lesson! 新しい情報だよ！早く確認してみよう！ (When there is unread news) Hurry up and check out the news! 早くストーリーの続きを見ようよ！ (When there are unread stories) Go and read more of the story! 勧誘しようよ！ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Let's recruit some members! ねぇねぇ、今イベントやってるんだって！参加してみようよ～！ (When there is an event going on) Hey, there's an event going on right now! Let's participate~ 課題達成まで、前進あるのみ！ (When there are incomplete assignments) Until you clear your assignments, the only path is forward! ライブしようよ！穂乃果はまだまだ頑張れるよ！ (When there are new live stages) Let's do a live! I can still keep going! Date-Triggered あけましておめでとう～！　新年からあなたと一緒なんて、嬉しいな♪ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year~! I'm so glad I get to be with you right at the very start of it. ♪ お誕生日おめでとう、はなよちゃん☆　これからもかわいいかわいいスクールアイドルでいてね♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo-chan! ☆ Make sure you stay being a cute school idol from now on too. ♪ 今日の豆まき、みんな目が本気だよ～　二人で一緒に逃げちゃおっか？ (Setsubun; February 3) Everyone's so serious about throwing beans today~ How about the two of us run away? 今日はチョコレートをいっぱい食べていい日だよ♪　ことりちゃんにもらいに行こーっと♪ (Valentine's Day; February 14) It's okay to eat lots of chocolate today. ♪ I'm going to go get some from Kotori-chan. ♪ お内裏様ってキリッとしてるから、海未ちゃんと絵里ちゃんが似合いそうかも～ (Doll Festival; March 3) The Emperor doll looks strict, so it reminds me of Umi-chan and Eli-chan~ ホワイトデーって、お菓子をたくさん食べていい日だよね？　ことりちゃんにもらいに行こーっと♪ (White Day; March 14) White Day's a day where I can eat lots of candy, right? I'm going to go get some from Kotori-chan. ♪ 海未ちゃんのお誕生日をお祝いして、ビックリさせちゃおう♪　まだ海未ちゃんには内緒だよ～ (Umi's birthday; March 15) We're going to surprise Umi-chan by throwing her a birthday party. ♪ Keep it a secret from her, okay~? ハッピーバースデー真姫ちゃん♪　みんな、真姫ちゃんのピアノと声がだーいすきなんだよ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Happy birthday, Maki-chan. ♪ Everyone loves your piano playing and your voice. はい、かしわ餅♪　今日はこどもの日だから、みんなで作ったんだよ (Children's Day; May 5) Here, kashiwa mochi. ♪ Today's Children's Day so we all made some together. 今日は希ちゃんのお誕生日だよ～！　うふふふ。みんなでお肉食べにいこーって約束してるんだ！！ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) It's Nozomi-chan's birthday today~! Ehehehe. We're all going to go for yakiniku later! 今日は七夕だね。織姫様と彦星様が無事に会えるといいな♪　みんなの願い事も叶うといいな♪ (Tanabata; July 7) Today's Tanabata. I hope Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama get to meet. ♪ And I hope everyone's wishes get granted too. ♪ 七夕の短冊、もう書いた？穂乃果は織姫様と彦星様が毎日会えますように！って書いたよ～ (Tanabata; July 7) Did you already write down your wish for Tanabata? I wished for Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama to be able to meet every day~ 今日は海未ちゃんの日なんだって！　お泊まり会をする予定だよ。楽しみだなあっ♪ (Marine Day 2014; July 21, 2014) Today is Umi-chan's day apparently! We're planning on having a sleepover. I'm looking forward to it! ♪ えへへ……海未ちゃんの日だから海に来てるんだよ♪わっ、冷たいよ海未ちゃーん！ (Marine Day 2015; July 20, 2015) Ehehe, it's Umi-chan's day so we came to the sea (umi). ♪ Wah, that's cold, Umi-chan! にこちゃんのお誕生日だから、みんなでにっこにっこにー☆するんだよ。さあ、みなさんご一緒にっ (Nico's birthday; July 22) It's Nico-chan's birthday, so we're all going to go "Nico Nico Smile ☆"! All together, everyone! にこちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう！みんな、にこちゃんのことがだーーーーいすきなんだよ♡ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday, Nico-chan! Everyone loves you a lot you know. ♡ 今日は穂乃果の誕生日なんだ。大事な日だから、あなたに会えてよかったな。えへへ…… (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Today's my birthday. It's an important day, so I'm glad I got to see you. Ehehe... お誕生日をお祝いしてもらえると、生きてて良かった～って思っちゃう！　うーーん、幸せだっ♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Having my birthday celebrated makes me think how glad I am to be alive! Mm, I'm so happy! ♪ 今日は十五夜だよ。まんまるのお月様って、ちょっと穂むらのおまんじゅうっぽいよね～ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. The full moon looks a bit like Homura's manjuu~ 穂むらの十五夜限定うさぎまんじゅう、販売しておりまーす！　う～、お手伝いよりお月見がしたいよ～ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Homura has special rabbit manjuu on sale just for the Mid-Autumn Festival today! Uu~ I wish I could go moon viewing instead of helping out the store~ お菓子♪　お菓子♪　今日はことりちゃんのお誕生日だから、お菓子いっぱい買ってきたよ～ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Sweets~ ♪ Sweets~ ♪ Today's Kotori-chan's birthday so I bought lots of them~ ことりちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　かわいくてしっかり者のことりちゃんがみんな大好きだよ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori-chan. ♪ Everyone loves how cute and level-headed you are. 絵里ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　これからも穂乃果たちの面倒をみてください！なーんちゃって (Eli's birthday; October 21) Eli-chan, happy birthday! ♪ Please keep looking after us! Just kidding. 今日は絵里ちゃんのお誕生日なんだ。みんなでいっぱいお祝いして、ビックリさせちゃおうっ♪ (Eli's birthday; October 21) It's Eli-chan's birthday today. We're all going to congratulate her and surprise her! ♪ ハロウィンだから、仮装してお菓子をもらいたいなあ！　二人でお揃いの仮装しようよ～♪ (Halloween; October 31) It's Halloween, so I want to dress up and get candy! Let's go out in matching outfits~ ♪ きゃーーーっ！！　おばけーーーー！！！！　……はっ、もしかして海未ちゃん仮装してるの！？ (Halloween; October 31) Kyaa! A ghost! ...Ah, was it just Umi-chan dressed up as one!? 凛ちゃんのお誕生日プレゼント、何にしようか迷うよ～　ラーメンのぬいぐるみとか売ってるかな？ (Rin's birthday; November 1) I'm having trouble figuring out what to get Rin-chan for her birthday. Do they sell ramen plushies? 凛ちゃんお誕生日おめでとう！　これからも、元気いっぱいの凛ちゃんとずっと一緒にいたいなあ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin-chan! I hope that I can be together with your energetic self forever. ♪ サンタさんって、プレゼントがいーっぱいの倉庫を持ってると思うんだ。行ってみたいな～ (Christmas Day; December 25) I think Santa has a huge warehouse full of presents. I want to go to it~ メリークリスマスっ！　みんながいて、あなたもいる。穂乃果にとって最高のクリスマスだよ♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Merry Christmas! Everyone is with me, and so are you. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas! ♪ 今年一年、とっても楽しかったな♪今年最後の思い出に、一緒に年越しそば食べようよっ (New Year's Eve; December 31) This year was a lot of fun. ♪ Let's have some New Year's soba together and make that our last memory of the year! 来年もみんなに私たちの歌声を届けられますように……♪　来年もがんばろーっと！ (New Year's Eve; December 31) May our songs reach everyone next year as well... ♪ I'll do my best next year too! 今日はライブだよー！　今までの練習の成果を、みんなにも見せてあげたいな (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) We've got a concert today! I want to show everyone the fruits of our practice. えへへ……顔がにやけちゃう。ライブって、みんなの嬉しそうな顔が見られるのが最高なんだ～ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) Ehehe... You've got a huge grin on your face. It's great seeing everyone's happy faces during a concert~ きょろきょろ…うふ。今日の映画、楽しみだねえ♪　……はっ、凛ちゃんがもう寝てる！ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) *glance glance*... Hehe, I can't wait for today's movie. ♪ ...Ah! Rin-chan's already asleep! Cameos 穂乃果のこと忘れてない？ Have you forgotten about me? 穂乃果もたまには呼んでよ～。 Call on me sometimes~ 最近消防の仕事が忙しくて…って嘘嘘！ (Transformed SR #71 only) I've been really busy with firefighting work... Just kidding! くまさん穂乃果にも構ってようー (Transformed SR #107 only) Give bear Honoka some of your time too! ねえねえ、穂乃果とも一緒にプール行こうよ～っ (Transformed SR #122 only) Hey, hey, let's go to the pool~! あなたが私と一緒にいたくなりますように～っ　……って、催眠術きいてない？''(Transformed SR #604 only)'' You will want to be with me~ ...Huh? The hypnosis isn't working? ここまで穂乃果をつれてきてくれたのに…離れたりしたら…やぁだよ？ (Transformed UR #79 only) After all we've been through together... I don't want to be away from you. Category:Kosaka Honoka Category:LLSIF